Welcome Home
by ME132
Summary: Aragorn has been out in the wild for months and he wants nothing but to go home and see his Undomiel. When he reaches Imladris he finds Arwen and ...yeah...JUST READ IT!


Welcome Home  
  
An: This fic is for Sadie as a Welcome Home present since she left for Venice a few days ago. WE MISSED YOU SADIE!!  
  
WARNING: I don't think this counts as a story with plot, just a story with fluff.  
  
Also, The Converted has come up with a new term that she insists I start using. FWP, meaning Fluff Without Plot. So you will be seeing that a lot more! Everyone start using it!

Tired, exhausted and weary; Aragorn trudged on through the darkness of Imladris. He had been out in the wild with Halbarad and the others for the past two months and wished for nothing but to fall into bed and sleep. Well, that and quickly checking in to see how his fair Arwen was.  
  
He had thought of nothing but her in the past weeks. His dreams were filled with images of her beautiful face and as soon as he would reach out to touch her cheek, she would fade away.  
  
Now he was home. It was no doubt only a few hours from sunrise and Aragorn was positive that he, his fellow rangers, and the guards that let them in were the only ones awake at this Valar-forsaken hour.  
  
Aragorn gave a weak smile at the sight of his only known home. The tall, mystical trees that would give shade to those avoiding the sun, yet it would still let the rays of life in to let the vegetation grow. However, now they were covered with the falling snow. Looking up ahead, he saw the faded lights that were inside the Last Homely House. The pale lights against the white of the snow made the house give off a sort of magical glow that made him feel warm inside. He turned to Halbarad behind him and gave his farewell.  
  
"Off to see your elven love eh' Strider?" Halbarad said laughing.  
  
Aragorn grinned and gave his friend a simple nod, before heading towards the house ahead.  
  
After making, his way through the corridors of Elrond's' home he decided that he would leave his pack in his own room first, before going into Arwens chambers. Doing this had proved handy since the time he had 'accidentally' fallen asleep in Arwens room and had to make a quick escape the next morning before her handmaidens came to attend her in the morning. He smiled as he thought back to the trouble he had trying to climb out of Arwen's two-story window; and he had ended up with a sprained ankle as a result. He would be sure not to do that again.  
  
He carefully opened the door to his bedchambers, so not to wake up those who had rooms near his and went to drop his heavy bag on the ground when something caught his eye. Stepping closer to his bed he smiled softly when as his eyes made out the sleeping figure in his bed.  
  
Arwen was curled up on her side amongst the heavy quilts and blankets. Her head rested gently on one of the feather pillows that were at the top of his bed, and her arms were gently wrapped around another pillow in the very similar way that she would curl up next to Aragorn when they would lay together. Aragorn's eyes softened and he gently placed his bag on the ground, careful not to make a sound.  
  
After staring at the sleeping face of Arwen for many moments; for many moments; Aragorn blindly made his way to his wardrobe closet and pulled out one of his warmer sleep shirts. He shivered as he quickly changed out of his wet and muddy ranger clothes and for the first time in two months put on clothing that was clean and did not smell of horse. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to bring some warmth to them. He could not believe how freezing it was in his room. He gave a quick glance over to Arwens sleeping figure and knew that, no matter how badly he wanted to crawl into bed with her right now, he would freeze to death if he did not make a fire.  
  
Aragorn made his way to the other side of the bed, cursing the Valar as he stubbed his toe on a small stack of logs. He grabbed two of them and fumbled with his nearly numb hands to start the blaze in the stone fireplace. He smiled in content as he began to feel the snow melt from his hair and the blood flowing in his body again. Turning around he carefully pulled back the covers to his bed and sank into the mattress.  
  
He sighed, amazed his body could remember what it felt like to lay on something soft, and not have a tree root as a pillow and a few inches of snow as a mattress. As the familiar feeling called comfort took over his body, he turned on his side and gently brushed some stray hair out of Arwens' face and moved it back behind her pointy ear, a feature that he hated to see hidden on her. He smiled as his fingers felt the familiar contours of Arwens face. He stared at her full pink lips and was suddenly craving her lips on his more than ever. However, he would not wake her, he would let her rest. Obviously, something had bothered her so much that she could not even sleep in her own bed. No, he would let her sleep and then in the morning they would he would kiss her so passionately that it would almost make it up to her that he had been gone these past winter months.  
  
Aragorn tenderly moved his arm around her thin waist and held her as softly as possible; just enough so she would not wake up, but close enough so he would know she was safe and near him.  
  
He was surprised when he felt Arwen move within his embrace. Slightly startled he sat up to peer over Arwen's shoulder and smiled as he watched Arwens' eyes flutter open fully. Somewhat confused her eyes darted around the room until she looked up and saw Aragorn staring down at her. Her blue eyes sparkled and her face lit up at the sight of her love.  
  
"Aragorn!" she whispered happily, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down close to her. "You are back!"  
  
Aragorn felt emotions flood through his body as he crushed her figure against him. "I missed you so much A'maelamin. I just wanted to hold you again."  
  
Arwen felt a few tears fall from her eyes as she held him tighter. "I have missed you so."  
  
Aragorn could hear her voice choke up, he pulled back from her arms and gently held her face in his palms, brushing away any sign of tears. "I am back melamin. I am here with you." He leaned in and gently pressed his mouth against her soft awaiting lips.  
  
As their tongues moved together, Aragorn felt his heart explode with bliss and joy. He was home, he was with his angel once more; and he could not be happier. When he moved away they were both breathless as if they had just ran a league.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, absorbing the love that was evident for each other. A smile broke Aragorn's face as he noticed something about Arwen's clothing. "Is that—one of –my shirts you are wearing?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye.  
  
Arwen flushed and nodded. Fingering the fabric with her long, thin fingers, she spoke with a grace of innocence. "It smells like you, it helped me sleep." She said giving Aragorn a childlike smile. "And having your shirt on, almost makes me feel like you are holding me in your arms." She added in a whisper.  
  
Aragorn gave her a soft smile and laughed lightly. Arwen returned the gesture and slowly looked around the bedroom. "Um, I am sorry for coming in here and sleeping without asking you." She said quickly. "Its just," Arwen paused, looking down at the blankets around her middle. "I-"  
  
"Could not sleep." Aragorn finished for her. He reached over to her and stroked her cheek with his callused palm. "It is fine Undomiel. It was actually a very nice gesture of you so that I could come home to a warm bed." He said with a toothy grin.  
  
A wide smile split Arwens face. "But of course Estel, that was my purpose all along." She leaned over and kissed him adoringly.  
  
Aragorn smiled softly but gave a wide yawn. "So." He said, stretching his arms. "Would you do me the honor of keeping my bed warm for the rest of the night?"  
  
Arwen raised an amused eyebrow. "Do you not remember what happened last time you spent the night in my room?"  
  
Aragorn yawned again and fell back against the blankets. "I do. However, your father has no idea that I am home. Why would he come here in the morning?"  
  
Arwen laughed and started to get up from the bed, "You are weary Estel. I will let you sleep." She turned and began to walk to the door.  
  
Aragorn reached up quickly, grabbing Arwen's thin frame in his arms and pulled her beside him on the bed. "Please stay?" he asked, pressing kisses to her neck.  
  
Arwen gave a slight moan with pleasure and turned on her side to face Aragorn. Tapping him on the nose she asked him, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I could not be more sure of anything in my life." He told her.  
  
Arwen smiled and snuggled up against Aragorn's chest. He pulled the blankets around them and held her close to him. After a few minutes of silence, Arwen kissed Aragorn's cheek. "I love you." She murmured.  
  
But Estel was already fast asleep with his angel in his arms.  
  
FIN!  
  
Very cute if I do say so myself!!! 


End file.
